I Care
by Scottypop
Summary: *Major Spoilers for up to Chapitre 180.* Fai finally speaks with the ninja about what will happen when the journey ends. **Songfic/Oneshot** KuroFai.


Note; Alright

**Note;** Alright. I should be updating 'Dreaded Realizations' sometime tonight, so no worries~ I just wanted to type up something that is a songfic, before I lose my train of thought.

Anyways~ This is for Lexi Matthews! I remember you telling me you liked this song, so I thought I'd make a songfic for it. (: Just for you.

**Warnings; **Shonen-ai, KuroFai. Don't like it, please don't read.

**Disclaimer; **I do not own _Tsubasa_, and _I Don't Care_ is a song by _Apocalyptica_.

------------------------------------------

All through his life, Fai had chosen his own way. He had never truly done anything for anyone else without being told by Ashura-ou – he hadn't even done anything for himself. He lied, and smiled through every lie.

He never thought his life would change when he met the man who could look right at him, but see _through _him entirely. Misery and anguish struck his life only a short while after their meeting, but he couldn't bring himself to fully blame the ninja.

But now, as they were trapped with their living space dwindling away quickly, he couldn't help but show his true colours.

_-----_

_I try to make it through my life,  
In my way,  
There's you.  
I try to make it through these lies,  
And that's all, I do…_

-----

Kurogane had a hold of Fai's left wrist, in a painfully tight grasp.

"_Hey_!" Said raven-haired man yelled, breaking through to the trembling mage.

"This world is-" The boy began in a weak voice, his amber eyes glinting with surprise.

"This is… The other…" Fai murmured in a trembling voice, his head hanging. His long, blonde locks covered his pale face, shielding it from view.

"_HEY_! Something happened!" Kurogane shouted again, gaining the magician's attention fully.

"This world is closing… By my magic…" Fai's face was enough to make the other man stare at him in bewilderment for a moment. The look that was visible was one of such fear that it shook him to the bone.

-----

_So don't deny it,_

_Don't try and fight this._

_-----_

"What the Hell does that mean?!" The ninja's voice barked impatiently, watching the walls closing in on them nervously out of the corner of his eye.

"We won't be able to leave this place…" Fai's voice responded in a dull tone, his face frozen in fright. Kurogane just stared at him, his crimson eyes widening in understanding.

"We're getting out of here!" The ninja stated firmly, keeping his hold on the magician's wrist.

"Get out… Of here." Fai's voice responded, as his free hand began drawing symbols rapidly in the air. Said symbols surrounded Syaoran, Sakura and Mokona, and their forms vanished and reappeared in the empty air around the closing world of Celes. The drawings then moved to circle around the ninja, but it didn't work. The magic cancelled out as Fai coughed a warm, red liquid onto his hand, shuddering visibly.

"What happened?!"

"My magic… It's not enough…"

-----

_Just deal with it,_

_Cause that's just part of it…_

-----

The world continued to close around the two men, and Kurogane futilely raised his right arm in an attempt to hold off the wall. The ninja's hand tightened around his wrist and moved, surprising the magician. Said man raised his head, staring up at the tanned ninja with a wondering look in his single eye.

An opening had appeared within the closing world, revealing to them an exit. Kurogane jumped up and phased through easily, before he attempted to bring the blonde with him.

Fai watched in dulled surprise for a moment, before noticing how much Kurogane's hand was trembling. The ninja was trying – with all of his strength – to drag the other male through. Fai's heart was struck with a large amount of pain at this, staring at the look of hopelessness that had overcome Kurogane's handsome face.

He had been pushing him away for so long, but still the ninja had stood by his side. He wouldn't let anything bad happen to him anymore – no longer would he cause him such pain. Making up his mind quickly, Fai's gaze became stronger.

"_Go_!" He yelled, making sure the other man heard him. Kurogane's face twisted into something that showed intense pain. His gaze zoned out momentarily, before he released Fai's wrist and retracted his left arm.

Fai began to relax his body as his world closed around him, a look of resignation crossing his face.

'_This is the end, I suppose…_' The magician thought to himself in cynicism, smirking inwardly.

'_I guess it still wasn't enough, to-_' His thought was cut off as warm blood splashed onto his face. An arm fell in beside him as Souhi sliced cleanly through the joint, dismembering the limb. Said blade followed not long after, and he was pulled out of Celes. His coat remained behind, falling into a sodden, bloodied heap beside the blade and arm.

-----

_If you were dead or still alive,_

_I don't care, I don't care._

_Just go and leave this all behind,_

'_Cause I swear, I don't care._

_-----_

Fai was pulled onto Kurogane's lap as they floated in midair. The man's red eyes were half-lidded as waves of pain washed over him, blood pumping from his opened shoulder. Fai could only hover in place, his single eye wide in astonishment as he stared at the ninja.

Wings blasted from Mokona's back, and the white creature began to transport them to another world. Fai felt tears fill his eye once more at the look of agony that was visible on Kurogane's face.

Their forms moved quickly through the dimensions, before dropping from the sky. Syaoran stumbled forward, landing hard on his knees, his arms still clutching Sakura to his chest protectively. Mokona landed weakly on his shoulder, shivering with fear.

Fai landed facing the boy, and Kurogane's body struck the ground and lay still. His head lolled to the side, and after that, he did not move. Fai threw his arms around the man's waist, his single eye wide.

"Kurogane!" He screamed, the tears that had been pricking at his eyes finally spilled over, streaming down his cheek. The man's crimson eyes finally closed, and his breathing slowed considerably. At first, Fai had thought he had only fallen asleep – but the timing between breaths was too long. He was dying.

"Kurogane! _Kurogane_!" Fai wailed in anguish, tightening his hold on the unconscious man. Syaoran watched them both in sorrow, tears stinging his own eyes as Mokona began to cry. Fai's yells brought attention to them, and guards were almost immediately racing in their direction, a dark-skinned woman at their head. Two men were also running along with the group, dressed in white with a stretcher.

"You can't leave me!" Fai howled, sobbing into Kurogane's chest. Said man's skin was beginning to pale with lack of blood, which continued to pour steadily onto the ground beneath him.

"Sir? Please let go of him!" The woman's voice called out, and Fai didn't raise his head. Instead, he shifted himself into a sitting position, releasing Kurogane's body from his grip. Finally, his head rose, and his normally azure eye was a deadly gold colour. He gave a feral hiss, tears continuing to stream down his face.

"Stay away from him!" He snarled viciously, his fingernails lengthening into sharp claws. The woman stiffened and narrowed her almost black eyes at the blonde. She made a move to grasp the shurikens at her waist, and Fai hissed once more, baring his fangs. Fai faced the female ninja in a crouching position, displaying his claws in her direction.

A girl's voice interrupted them, however. The figure moved up beside the other ninja, and the dark-skinned woman – now, Fai recognized her as Souma from Outo – made a gesture with her hand. The two men, clothed entirely in white, hurried forward and moved the ninja carefully onto the stretcher.

Fai finally realized what they were planning, and he shot forward, a hand outstretched towards Kurogane's comatose body, his mouth open as a malevolent scream was unleashed. Syaoran's eyes opened further, but he could only watch in bewilderment as the ninja's body was lifted away.

A cool hand rested on the magician's cheek, chilling his feverish skin. Fai's head was tilted up to face the black-haired girl's features, and she gave him a small smile.

"Don't worry. Kurogane will not die."

-----

_I try to make you see my side._

_I always tried to stay in line._

_But your eyes see right through,_

_That's all they do._

_-----_

Fai stood outside the door, his head bowed in thought. He heard the conversation going on behind the thin, sliding door, and frowned. She had sent him away to learn the meaning of true strength…?

'_I bet she didn't know __**this**__ would happen…_' Fai was shaken quickly from his thoughts at the calm summon that came from the room.

"I am sorry to have kept you waiting. Please, come inside." Tomoyo's voice reached his ears, and he quickly slid the door to the side with a slamming noise. His blonde hair covered most of his face, only revealing the frown. A pair of red eyes watched him carefully as he approached the side of the futon, and the two of them stared at one another for a moment.

"… Hey." Kurogane muttered quietly, his face devoid of any emotion other than the furrowing of his brow. His red eyes continued to stare _into_ Fai, calculating his emotions. With this ninja, Fai could never hide anything.

Without warning, however, Fai's fist was flung out, and he struck the ninja hard in the face. The look on Kurogane's face was hilarious – he hadn't seen such a look of utter shock ever show up on the ninja's features.

"This is payback, _Kuro-sama_." The blonde grinned amiably at the man, who smirked toothily back at him.

"You bastard, I'll beat you up!" Kurogane growled dangerously, and they both remained like that for a moment. For Fai, everything seemed to be piecing back together – his broken soul was beginning to recover.

-----

_I'm getting buried in this place,_

_I've got no room you're in my face._

_Don't say anything, just go away._

_If you were dead or still alive,_

_I don't care, I don't care._

_Just go and leave this all behind,_

'_Cause I swear, (I swear), I don't care._

_-----_

The kekkai had vanished, and Fai just stared at the other man. The concern visible was enough to shock him fully. At the beginning, Kurogane had said that he wasn't going to risk his life for them, that he was only using this group to get home.

Fai held back a snort of disbelief. What had happened to that statement? The stoic, uncaring ninja had turned into a loving, caring 'father'. He had reason for that nickname, 'Kuro-daddy' – he behaved like a father to the children, and even if he told them he disliked them – or hated them, in Mokona's case – he would now risk his life for them.

-----

_Stop changing everything,_

'_Cause you won't be there for me._

_-----_

"Ah, there you are, Kuro-sama." Fai's voice took on a pleasant note, as he approached the ninja. Said man was standing near the window in his room, staring out through the glass.

"Hn." Came the distant response, and his arms – one real, one fake – crossed over his chest.

"You know… At the beginning of all of this… You said you wouldn't risk your life for us, and you were only using this to get home." He grinned slightly when Kurogane's posture stiffened, and his crimson eyes darkened in the reflection.

"But now… Now, you're coming with us still. You may have promised to come back, Kuro-sama… But you're still coming. And you were scared for Syaoran-kun. You wouldn't let me die. You are wanting to help, no matter what. I think…" Fai began to move closer to the man, until he spun Kurogane around without warning.

"It's a very father-like thing to do." Kurogane's surprised gaze stared down at Fai, before the small, ghost of a smile played on his lips.

"You're still using that joke, idiot?"

"Of course, 'Kuro-daddy'. You care for the children like a father. But… When you come back… I won't be staying with you, will I? You'll be coming back alone…"

_Stop changing everything,_

'_Cause you won't be there for me._

"What are you complaining about now?" Kurogane muttered, pulling away from Fai's hands.

"You're going to leave us all behind, and you won't be there for me when this is all over." Fai murmured, averting his gaze.

"I-I mean, I don't care if you do, but…"

"… What makes you think that?"

_-----_

_If you were dead or still alive_

_I don't care, I don't care._

_So go and leave this all behind._

'_Cause I swear, I don't care._

_-----_

"Think about it, Kuro-sama… When I get my eye back, I won't rely on you, and you can come back here to keep your promise to your princess."

"… So?"

"_So_? It means we're going to be separated. If one of us is dead, we'll never know!"

"We will."

"How?!"

"Did you ever think of coming back here with me?" Fai stopped dead, and stared at Kurogane in bewilderment.

"… No… Why?"

"You can be such an idiot sometimes…" Kurogane sighed in exasperation.

"I wasn't the one who cut off my arm." Fai retorted, and Kurogane glared in annoyance at him.

"At least you're not dead, and I've got something that will work." The two of them glowered balefully at one another, before the blonde spoke up hesitantly.

"… Would you really want me to come back here, and live with you?" Fai's voice became soft, and he stared uneasily at the ninja.

_-----_

_If you were dead or still alive,_

_I don't care, (I don't care), I don't care, (I don't care)._

_Just go and leave this all behind _

_I don't care, (I swear), I don't care._

_-----_

"Yes. I'm sure I would want you to come here with me, Fai. You could stay with the kids for a while, if you make a wish to that witch. But I would like it if you would stay here."

Fai threw his arms around Kurogane's neck, and pressed his lips to the ninja's. The other man wrapped his arms around his waist and brought him into a hug. Fai pulled away from Kurogane's lips and rested his head lightly against the ninja's chest.

"I would love to." The look in both of their eyes had two different beginnings, but in the end, they were the same.

_-----_

_At all…_

_-----_

'_Kuro-daddy, I may say that I don't care, but…_'

'_I can see right through you, Fai, and…_'

'_**I care**_.'


End file.
